


In The Dark

by funidontlikeyoueither



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Don’t copy to another site, Glee 4x04, M/M, Mention Blaine Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: 4x04 Rewrite: The conversation between Finn and Kurt about Blaine cheating.Just some good brotherly content between them that we deserved more of.
Relationships: Finn Hudson & Kurt Hummel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	In The Dark

Kurt sighed, checking through his phone again. Blaine had still not left the bedroom, though Kurt could see that he was online.

_ He's still not talking to me, then. Maybe I should apologise _ , he thought. Then he mentally slapped himself.  _ No, Kurt. You shouldn't be sorry. He's the one who cheated. You had every right to break up with him. _

Suddenly, someone emerged from the room. Kurt looked up, hoping that it was Blaine. Then, he sighed again. The figure was too tall to be Blaine. Which meant it had to be Finn.

Was Finn leaving?

"You can't just run away," Kurt muttered, turning on the light beside him.

Finn jumped. "Dude you totally spooked me, I thought I was the only one awake."

Kurt rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to complain about being called 'dude.’ "I was waiting for somebody to come out," he said. "I was hoping it would be Blaine," he added, closing his eyes. He was exhausted.

"Are you two okay?" Finn asked, realising for the first time that Kurt looked miserable.

Kurt hesitated. "I kinda feel like I'm gonna die," he answered honestly. "Guess I don't have to ask you what you're doing, apparently," he said, nodding to Finn's backpack.

Finn threw the bag on the floor and walked over to Kurt. "What happened?" he asked, patting Kurt on his shoulder.

"It was my fault," Kurt whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks. "He tried to call me while I was at work, and I didn't answer."

"So, you guys got into a fight over that?" Finn frowned. Was Blaine giving him a hard time over being at work?

"No." Kurt took a deep breath. "He cheated on me. He slept with someone else. And I broke up with him."

"That piece of-"

"I think I'm going to get back together with him," Kurt said, biting his lip.

"Are you crazy?" Finn scoffed, "Dude, almost everyone in Glee has cheated on each other. And are any of them still together?"

"No," Kurt replied, "but Blaine is the love of my life, right?"

"I don't think he is, Kurt. Do you want to spend the rest of your life with someone who you can't trust? I mean, every time you two fight it will come up. And you will only grow to hate each other."

Kurt began sobbing. "I know- I know that. I just love him."

"I know you do, buddy. I love Rachel. But we need to move on," Finn told him, passing him a tissue.

Kurt nodded.

"Blaine isn't the one. Remember when he accused you of cheating in front of everyone? And that whole thing with Sebastian? Valentine's Day? You deserve better," Finn explained softly. He would have slapped Blaine right now if Kurt didn't need comforting.

"Yeah. You do, too. Rachel and Quinn have messed you up so much," Kurt whispered, wiping away his tears.

"Where's Blaine now?"

"In my bed."

"What?" Finn gasped, "He cheats, and he doesn't even have the decency to sleep on the couch."

Kurt shrugged. They both heard a noise from Rachel's room.

"I think she's up. You should go now if you wanna miss her," Kurt said in a hushed tone.

"You gonna be okay?" Finn asked, picking up his bag.

"Yeah. I just need to move on."

"Come on, give me a hug before I go," Finn said.

Kurt shuffled over and wrapped his arms around Finn, crying softly. Finn patted his back.

"I love ya, dude," Finn said.

"You too," Kurt replied.


End file.
